parkside_prisonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Jay is the main protagonist of Parkside Prison. He is voiced and played by Jaybull. Overview Jay is a teenaged boy, who lives with his parents in a house in Parkside City. He is Beth's boyfriend later husband and the best friend of Timmy and Katie. Personality Jay is a friendly, generous and kind-hearted person. He always shows loyalty to his friends and is always willing to help. He sometimes shows great bravery, as he tries to confront his enemies, even if they are in a privileged situation. He is also very naive, as he often falls for the warden's traps. Early life Not much is known about Jay's early life, other than that he is Australian and grew up in his parents' house in Parkside City. Season 1 Jay wakes up in his bed and finds a note from his father, which reminded him of his mother's birthday. He eats his breakfast and then meets with his friend, Aver, outside. They head to Starblocks Cafe, where they buy themselves some cookies. Then they go to a video games store and when Jay remembers about his mother's birthday, they head to a jewelry store, in which Jay gets interested in a diamond, but it's too expensive for him to buy. Suddenly, a man who looks just like Jay appears and steals the same diamond Jay was looking at. Daryl, the closest cop, starts chasing the thief, but loses him. After he returns to the store, he mistakes Jay for the thief and arrests him.Later court didnt go well after Jay's trial after the arrest not long ago that day. The judge sentences him to 3 years imprisonment in Parkside Prison Institute after no use of a Jury, witness' or Evidence. Jay finds it hard to adapt to prison life at first, but later makes friends with some other inmates and the living in prison becomes more bearable for him. On the boat trip to the island, he meets Billy, another man who's recently been arrested. Before the newly arrived prisoners are sent to their cells, the warden of the prison tells them the prison rules and introduces Shamus, the head guard. Later, Jay is put in his cell and there he meets his cellmate, Gary. Gary shows him around the prison and introduces him to Timmy, another inmate. On the first day of prison, Jay gets into a fight with Thumper, a rude and aggressive inmate, in which he and two other prisoners beat up Jay, Gary and Timmy with nemo fish. Thumper is sent to the hole shortly after. The next day, Jay is shown the woodchopping job, which prisoners do to earn prison money, which is, appearantly, candy. On Christmas Day, Jay meets Billy again and introduces him to Timmy and Gary. Later that day, Jay is stabbed by Thumper, which results in him passing out. While being unconscious, Jay has a dream about home, his mother, his friend Aver, and a local hobo named Hank, who tells him to save Snickers bars and talk to Beth, who is one of the female prisoners. After waking up, Jay goes to talk to Beth and Billy, who tell him some information about Hank and Thumper. Billy says that Hank was once a prisoner at Parkside Prison and that he managed to escape. He also tells Jay and Beth that he intends to escape the prison as well. Later that day, Timmy asks Jay if he could ask the female prisoners if any of them are single. Jay asks Beth if she and Katie would like to join the boys at lunch. Timmy is very nervous at the beginning, but later gets along with Katie, while Jay gets interested in Beth. The next day, Jay gets a visit from his mother and he asks her to bring him Snickers bars. After the visit, he and Timmy take a shower in the shower rooms, where Jay is interrupted by Thumper, who accuses him of being responsible for his troubles. Jay tells Thumper about the escape and hardly manages to ask Thumper to help him in exchange for Thumper joining the escape. Suddenly, Beth appears , which makes Jay frightened and embarrassed. After a short discussion, they leave the shower rooms and Jay informs Timmy and Gary about the escape. He later meets with Billy again, who tells him that they're going to use TNT for escaping. After collecting the sand and gunpowder to make the TNT, Jay and his friends get ready for their escape. During the night, they pick up Beth, Katie and Thumper, then Billy uses the TNT to make an explosion. After they escape the prison through the sewers, Gary sacrifices himself and gets caught in order to buy the others enough time to escape the island on wooden boats. Back in Parkside, the friends celebrate their freedom and dress out of their uniforms. Jay later meets with Aver in a street, and they go to a boat, on which Jason holds Thumper, his former leader, at gunpoint. He tells Jay that Thumper told him everything about him, his friends and the prison. In fear of getting arrested, Jason tries to kill Jay, but is interrupted by Billy and Hank, who appear with guns, saving Jay. After a fight, Beth appears and Jason tries to take her hostage, but is surprised by Daryl the cop, who arrests Jason and Thumper and saves the day. In court, Jay and his friends are found free of accusations. They just a got a week of community service because, they may be hero's, but don't forget they technically still are Escaped Convicts! Jay finally brings his mother a birthday present and he and Beth become boyfriend and girlfriend. Jay is given a firework gift by Billy, and they all celebrate. Season 2 Jay and the gang have been out of Prison for a couple months where they move to another part of town to start a new life. They soon start High school again, And Jay promises Gary will be seen again! In High School Jay becomes friends with Moose , and Moose also brought 'Crazy Kayla' in too! Jay ends up going to Moose's house for a party and when Timmy says "Yeah, you havent seen a boy, dressed as a girl twerking in a prison cell," things got weird. Moose immediately questions this, therefore leading Jay to explain this Prison backstory! After Kayla steals Mooses computer, Jay and the others go to Kayla's house to retrieve it. Once there they discover Kayla's life as a serial killer who has grown to like Moose. Later Jay and Beth go on a date, where they see Billy again. Billy gives them information on Gary and about how they wanna save him with Hank. He also says they are gonna break Gary out. Moose was told and agreed to come with. Later, The next day, They all met Hank and made their plan, That same night they are breaking into Parkside Prison to Break Gary out. This doesnt end well. Later everyone - including Moose and Kayla (who secretly followed them to get to moose) is arrested. Moose didnt make the best out of Prison life but was somewhat optimistic. Things only got worse. Jay meets Jason this time their BOTH in Prison. They argue and Jason threatens him but looses. Shamus later brings Jay up to the Warden's office. The Warden explain how he is behind everything and his revenge plan is only getting started. The Warden kidnapped Beth! Jay questions Shamus. After alot of arguing they come to consensus and Shamus agree to help them escape. The next day Jay introduces Moose to the Prison currency system, which is candy. They find the Wardens Clone army of Doby's and his Diary too. Hank is let out of Solitary only to tell them that Gary is his long lost son! But later Gary is kinapped too... Everyone is let out of hospital and later they reunite with Beth Gary and Kayla (who killed the prison nurse Ruby for ratting on them) , and then find out hank is being executed. Jack and Ruby also were killed previously. They stop this they start a Prison Riot and almost kill the Warden. Katie and Billy died (Till season 4) and Timmy was super sad. They all escaped with Shamus who actually ATTEMPTED to have a normal life as a school teacher, Moose dreams of starting his own Milk business while still being stalked by Kayla, Timmy, who was deeply saddened by the lost of Katie, wanted to become a famous wrestler and Jay and Beth move back to the original town to start a new life. Season 3 Season 4 Insert details here. Season 5 Season 6 Insert details here. Appearances He appears in every episode. Trivia * Jay, Timmy, Beth and Katie are the only main characters to appear in season 5. * He is Australian. Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Former inmates Category:Male